Taking Over Me
by FuyuMitsukai
Summary: Yami goes to a karaoke bar, hoping to drown his frustration with trying to remember his past. Little does he know that his past is about to be revealed to him through the singing of an oddly familiar stranger. OneShot YYOC


**Summary:** Yami goes to a karaoke bar, hoping to drown his frustration with trying to remember his past. Little does he know that his past is about to be revealed to him through the singing of an oddly familiar stranger.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song. I **do** own Amari and the bar, though.

**A/N: **My knowledge on this anime is limited, though admittedly a whole lot better than my brother's, who brags about having over 500 cards. He doesn't even know how to play. I read it to him and I bet him three times in a row. -.- -sigh- Annoying. 'Neway, I'd appreciate it if someone corrects any mistakes I make concerning the anime. Oh, and the yamis and hikaris have their own bodies for my convenience.

"Spoken" _Past "Past spoken" **Lyrics**_

Enjoy!

**Taking Over Me**

Yugi looked nervously at his yami. "Pharaoh? Did you hear me?" The crimson eyes lifted, filled with the familiar distracted look that told Yugi what had been bothering Yami – his past. It was the look he always got when trying to remember the past – the gently flushed face as he got frustrated, the swollen lip he bit when thinking, the deep look of concentration.

"Me and Ryu-"

"Ryu and I," the albino corrected in a whisper.

Yugi shot him a slightly irritated look before continuing. "We're going out. I probably won't come back tonight, but I'll be here in the morning around 11.

He received the slightest nod.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Another nod.

Ryu put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Let's just go. He'll be fine."

Yami watched as the couple walked to the door, his lips twitching slightly at Ryu's 'You worry too much.' The door closed and he dropped his head into his hands. He didn't know why he bothered trying to remember. The visions he wished for never came.

He stood up with a sigh and dug his hand into his pocket. His fingers wrapped around cold metal as his thoughts raced. Should he go or not? He took the keys out and his feet carried him out the door to the black mustang, his decision made.

The ride was uneventful and he found he didn't even have to pay much attention. The route was already engraved in his mind. One street, two streets, three streets, four streets, stop light. Go strait. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten streets, turn left, and park. He found himself standing underneath the same neon flue sign he found himself under almost every night. Pretty Secrets, Karaoke and Bar.

'More like Ugly Secrets' Yami thought bitterly as he pushed his way through the door for the hundredth time. A horrible screeching noise greeted his ears and he looked at the stage. He groaned. A drunken Malik and his equally drunken yami were singing a duet, sounding more like screaming cats than human beings.

With a sigh, he slumped onto one of the stools at the bar.

"What will you be having tonight?" said the bartender, having to yell to be heard over the idiots on stage. Yami had been here so many times, enough to recognize the man in front of him without difficulty and comfortably talk to him, yet his still hadn't bothered to ask him his name. Not that it mattered. Neither man wanted to bother or care about that.

Yami shook his head. "Has anyone decent sung yet?"

The man chuckled, his large stomach shaking slightly as he did. "No on yet, but there's a promising young girl who's up next, if those morons will finally get off the stage. You might remember her. She was here last night."

Yami again shook his head. "Wasn't here."

"Oh, too bad. She's fond of some weird American bands, Evanescence and what-not. I'm not too fond of the music, but she sounds like an angel. Awful shy though. I'm surprised she had enough guts to get up there." He was about to say more when a loud crash interrupted him and both looked to the source of the disruption. Malik had collapsed, taking one of the tables closest to the stage down with him.

Yami sighed and shook his head. "Baka."

The bartender chuckled. "At least Amari will get her turn tonight."

Yami gave him a slightly confused look. "Amari is...?"

"The girl I was telling you about. Look, here she comes." The man pointed a fat finger and Yami turned to look.

The 'girl' they had been talking about didn't look too much like the girl, most traces of whatever childhood she had had so faint she could easily come off as a 21 year old. She didn't wear anything slutty like the other girls there, just a simple black tank-top and faded black jeans. She wasn't there for show. She had some other purpose, as she gazed right back at the Pharaoh with a strong spark of determination shining in her dark blue eyes, eyes the color of a midnight rainstorm. Her long black hair was held back into a simple ponytail. She was a simple looking girl, but Yami found something intriguingly familiar about her.

"You ready?" the bartender said gently, almost as if he were afraid she would run away if he spoke to loudly.

Amari nodded as her reply and handed him a small sheet of paper, giving Yami a shy glance when her arm brushed his shoulder.

The bartender took the paper and read it aloud. "'Taking Over Me,' by Evanescence. You really like that band, don't you?"

Amari flushed slightly. "Y-yes..."

The portly man chuckled. "Start whenever you want, seein' as those two idiots decided they're done finally."

Yami again turned his focus to the stage to see Marik helping his hikari to a table littered with empty glasses.

Amari nodded and turned toward the stage, smiling softly when her eyes bet with Yami's. Yami returned the smile and watched as she made her way to the stage. Something tugged at the back of his mind. Why did this girl seem so familiar to him?

Amari, already knowing what to do, quickly selected the song she wanted and nervously moved to the center of the stage where the microphone was on its stand. Her teeth worrying at her bottom lip, she separated the mike from its stand and nodded to the bartender.

The whole room suddenly grew quiet as the regulars saw who was on stage and the non-regulars noticed that everyone was falling silent. All attention was turned to the raven haired girl and the said girl flushed slightly. The sound of a piano playing came over the speakers and she seemed to relax a little. When a guitar added its voice to the mix, Amari shifted her gaze back to Yami and kept it fixed.

Then she closed her eyes slightly and started to sing...

_  
**You don't remember me**_

_**But I remember you**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard**_

_**Not to think of you**_

_**But who can decide what they dream**_

_**When dream I do**_

Yami gasped slightly when his vision flashed suddenly. Amari's eyes held a soft look and she gave a sad smile. Yami could here her voice calling to him and suddenly he thought he remember this same girl... many years ago...

"_Atemu, I know you hear me..."_

He shook his head, but his sight did not improve. The sudden flashes started lasting longer and he realized he was actually seeing something, not just random lights...

_He was running... running very fast. Away from what, he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to tell Tamari something, and very soon. He had to warn her... but what was it that he needed to warn her of?_

Another flash, another scene.

_Crimson met stormy blue and Tamari took his hand. "Don't worry, Atemu," she said softly. "I believe in you."_

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**To live, to breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

Yami groaned softly and leaned over. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Amari's lips draw back into wider smile. What was going on? Was she doing this to him?

_He found himself holding the girl close, both breathing hard as they hid in the darkness of their hiding place. They had made it just in time. Their hiding place was small, making them very close to each other. A light blush crossed Tamari's face and he smirked, brushing her flushed cheek with his fingertips. How he adored those beautiful shades of red on her face..._

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had**_

_**You saw me morning my love for you**_

_**And touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

Amari's eyes were filled with an odd light as they stared back at the Pharaoh's. They seemed to shimmer slightly, as if she were trying her hardest to hold back tears. He swore he almost could remember that look...

"_Atemu!" The girl screamed his name as the palace guards dragged her away. He could do nothing. He was the Prince of Egypt and she was a peasant and it was against traditions for them to be together. "Atemu!" Tamari screamed again before being silenced with a slap that rang in the air. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes away. He could do nothing, nothing at all..._

_The dungeons were dark. Too dark for anyone to be comfortable. The shadows hid creatures, creatures that didn't care if you were innocent. He walked quietly to the cell that he knew held the source of his heartache. "Tamari," he called softly. His response was a small sob and the sound of chains clinking together. He held his light higher and a small gasp escaped his throat. "Tamari?" The girl stared him directly in the face, with eyes so empty... the raging storm her eyes once held was gone... she was broken. Upon seeing his face, her eyes lightened up a little, but only a little bit. "I knew you'd come," she choked out. "I believe in you..."_

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**To live, to breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_He tore the door open and rushed to her side. "Tamari," he whispered softly, holding her as close as he could despite the chain that held her to the wall. He gently wiped away the tears running down her face and tilted her head up. Her eyes and cheeks shinned with tears but a small smile graced her beautiful lips. "I lo-" He was interrupted when she met his lips with hers... the last kiss..._

_**I look in the mirror**_

_**See your face**_

_**If I look deep enough **_

_**So many things inside**_

_**That are just like you are taking over**_

_Loud shouts came from down the hall and he found himself torn away from Tamari. He struggled violently. "Tamari! Let her go!" The guards held him fast. She was sentenced to death by the Pharaoh. Nothing could prevent her fate. He fought anyway, screaming and yelling as they dragged him away from the room. There came a scream he recognized as Tamari and he yelled her name. Then there came a sickening thwack and the girls screams were no more. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a loud anguished howl. She was gone now and he was alone in the world again. There was nothing he could have done..._

Amari's voice grew softer. _It's almost over, love_, she seemed to promise.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**It live, to breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_He hung his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do or could have done. Nothing. She had trusted him, believed that he would make everything alright. "I will avenge you, Tamari," he growled under his breath. "Even if it's the last thing I do."_

Yami shook out of his trance as Amari's voice faltered. The mike fell to the ground with a loud thud as she jumped off the stage and ran to him, tears streaming down her face. He gathered her in his arms, ignoring the fact that all attention was focused on them.

"I was afraid I would never see you again," she sobbed, clutching to his shirt.

Yami gently tilted her head up, his hand at her chin. "It's alright now, I'm here."

The song continued to play, despite anyone singing along and faded into silence as Yami brought his lips down over Amari's.

_**Taking over me**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**Taking over me**_

_**Taking over me...**_

**A/N:** I'd like some feedback on this as this is my first fic, never mind Stranger in Shadow (that one sucked). Let me know how I did. Thank you for reading!

.:.:.:.:Mitsukai:.:.:.:.


End file.
